Bittersweet Encounter
by EmoThatNeverWas
Summary: Bakugo and Kirishima have been dating for 3 years now and have graduated college, but when a green haired guy from Bakugo's past makes an appearance in Kirishima's life, Bakugo starts to revert to his old self. BakugoxDeku; briefly BakugoxKirishima rated for M for smut


_This is such a waste of time…_

Kirishima always liked this coffee shop. I mean, it served its purpose as a healthy alternative to Starbucks with its freshly squeezed juices and organic coffee, or whatever that meant. Personally, the openness of the shop made it feel empty to me, but, to others, I guess it was more like a breath of fresh air.

"Dude, you have to try this juice!" Kirishima shoved his drink at my face, and, I know green is supposed to be a healthy color, but, in liquid form, it looks more poison like to me.

"Once again, I think I'll pass." I couldn't resist the urge to roll my eyes.

"Hey, what's with the attitude, grumpy pants?" He smirked in his usual wholesome way. "You're telling me you're still not a morning person after all these years? I'm shocked!" He placed his hands on his chest for dramatic affect.

"Maybe I just don't wanna drink toxic green waste."

"It's not toxic. It's kale. It's good for you." He then chugged half.

"If it's so good for you, why's it in a plastic cup? Where's your metal straw?"

Kirishima frowned, "I forgot my straw at home. I probably shouldn't be using this plastic one then, huh?" He gestured down at the straw that came with his drink.

"Idiot, what's the point. It's already in use. The turtles already dead. I was surprised when I saw you walk out without it, but, ya know, not my job"

"Bakugo!? What the fuck, man?" He rubbed his temples. "You know, as my boyfriend, you're supposed to help me out with this kinda stuff; the little things?"

_Fuck. I'm an asshole._ "Listen, it's just. I'm sorry, okay? I'm just not a morning person. I didn't think about it." I took a sip of my coffee and looked away. "Why'd you get that flavor anyway? All the other options here are just as healthy and don't look like death."

He sighed, letting it go, again. "Because I like it. It's kinda bitter but in a good way, like you."

"Wow. Thanks." I scoffed and smiled at him. "You know I care."

"What was that?" he asked sarcastically.

"Fuck off."

"Why can't I be the one to drive my own car?" Kirishima asked from the passenger's seat of his Jeep.

"Keep it up, and you can sit in the back."

"It's my car!" He blared jokingly, and threw his hands up. "Lol, it's fine. I like it when you drive, anyway. I can finally relax." He leaned his head out the window and let the air ruffle through his spikes. I always loved that, the way he could look so at ease when it came to the most simple of things. It was a quality of his I always wished I had but never actually put in the work to achieve. "Yo, pay attention to the road, loser."

"Shut up." I reached my hand out and shoved his shoulder, nudging him further out the window. "You're lucky I love you."

Kirishima laughed as he moved his head back in the car, grabbing my hand and embracing it. "Speaking of how much you love me, when are you going to come visit me at work again?" His voice sounded somewhat hopeful.

"Not this again." I kept my eyes on the road.

"I'm not asking for a lot you know. I just wanna show all the guys what I got, and you can see all the newbies try and make themselves look cool." He was trying to sound convincing.

"You want me to be your eye candy, huh?" I put one of my hands out of the window. "How noble of you."

"I want you to support me. You never had a problem coming to the gym when I was your personal trainer. And then things got a little bit more personal, and then you stopped coming."

"Maybe it's because you live with me now. Maybe it's because we have a gym at home. What's the point?" This ongoing topic was starting to make me frustrated.

"The point is you're my boyfriend."

_Fuck, he's right._ "When?" I sighed out.

"YES!" He reached over and shook my shoulder, causing the car to swerve a little. "Monday!" He coughed to compose himself. "Please."

"Ok, first off, you almost killed us. Secondly, you want me to come tomorrow? You want me to come to your work on a Monday; the worst day of the week." I parked the car outside our apartment before looking at him like he was an idiot, which he basically was.

We simultaneously got out of the car, and slammed the doors. "I wanna start my week off right. Can't blame me there." He wrapped his arms behind me as I unlocked the door to the apartment building.

"Can you really ever start off a Monday right?"

"Not with that attitude." He squeezed me closer and kissed the back of my neck.

"Get in loser."

I'd been parked outside Kirishima's work for about 20 minutes now.

"This is such a waste of time." The side of my head was leaned up against the car window while I stared at the gym windows. "It's 8am, and I came to gym, but I'm not even going to work out. What the fuck." Sighing loudly, I wrung my hands through my hair. _Fuck, be supportive. _

Trudging up to the gym doors, I walked in and went to the receptionist. "I'm looking for Kirishima."

"Oh!" She looked excited. "He told me you might come! Give me just one second." She pulled out her walkie-talkie and started to talk into it, "Kirishima! Someone's asking for you at the front desk!" The way she made herself sound sweet and included made me want to vomit. "He'll be right up!" She spoke to me.

"Cool. Thanks." I turned away from her and went to sit on the bench in the gym waiting area, annoyed that I hadn't brought my headphones with me.

She leaned over her desk to ask me a question that I assumed would make her feel more included."So, Kirishima told me you're a fire fighter?"

"Yep." _Kill yourself. _

"That's so cool! No wonder you're so fit!" How anyone could be so full of energy at 8am was beyond me, but this was a gym after all.

"Makes sense." _Shut the fuck up._

"Bakugo!" Kirishima burst through the entrance gates to the gym floor with a huge smile. "I knew you'd come." He hugged me right as I got up from the bench, and I placed my arm on his back in reciprocation. I could never hug him fully in front of this girl. The amount of satisfaction she was getting from just seeing us hug made me want to puke. It pissed me off like she was acting as if she was really a part of this moment.

"So what did you want to show me?" I cut to the chase.

He gave me a solemn smile, most likely due to my attitude. "More like who I wanted you to meet. There a lot of cool guys here that I think you'd actually like. Come'on , follow me." He led me past the gates, away from the receptionist freak. "Be nice, Bakugo."

"She must think you're just _so fit_."

"Bakugo!" he yelled at me through a whisper. "People here, like most places, are actually naturally friendly. So please, try and get along with them. This is my work, and I know I asked you to come here, but please do this for me."

I closed my eyes and let out a big sigh. "My bad. I'll be nice."

"Thank you."

"So who are these guys?"

"Well some of them I'd like to reintroduce you to since it's been forever since you've last seen them."

"So I have to relive my shame of not keeping in contact. Man, you're making this so much easier for me to want to be here." I said sarcastically, but I half meant it. "But I'd never let them know that, because I'm trying to be _nice."_

"Exactly!" He patted my back. "So after we do that, then I'll introduce you to the newbies. And then you can gloat like you usually do."

"I don't gloat."

"_Mhm, okay_." He said as he led me up to a group of two guys whom looked familiar. "Hey, guys!" Kirishima gestured to one guy that had steel hair and another that had butthole lips, in my opinion. "Remember Bakugo?"

They both smiled and approached me. "Bro, how could we forget," said butthole lips, while steel hair nodded in agreement

_Fuck, I have no idea what their names are…_

"You remember Tetsutetsu and Sato, right?"

_I do now._ "Yeah, long time no see. How's it been?"

"Just perfecting the human body!" Steel guy shouted with gusto. "We're teaching these poor souls how to become the ultimate form of manliness!" He gestured to the rest of the gym.

"But at everyone's own pace." Butthole lips chimed in. "Although, it looks like you're basically already there."

"I try." I smirked to myself.

"Smart move, Sato, feeding Bakugo's narcissism." Kirishima laughed.

"I'm sorry. I thought you wanted me to be _nice_?" I cocked my head to the side and gave Kirishima a look like he was testing me before laughing it off. The other two joined in. _This is easier than I thought. _

"Bro, you need to come back here more often. We could actually do some serious workouts instead of lowering ourselves to some of these peoples levels." Tetsutetsu added in.

"Might not be a bad idea." I was giving into this compliment session.

"I'm all for it." Kirishima added.

"Man, and then we could feast afterwards!" Sato suggested.

"Also, not a bad idea." I was always up for food after my long shifts at work, and this would be close to the same thing.

"Um, excuse me, Kirishima? Do you know where the dumbbell cleaner is?" A voice came from behind Kirishima.

He turned around quickly. "Oh yeah, totally! It's in the third closet in the break room. You'll need to use this key." Kirishima handed his key lanyard over to this guy. "But before you go, lemme introduce you to Bakugo, though." Moving to the side, he revealed this kale haired guy.

_Wait._

"Bakugo, this is Midoriya." Kirishima gestured to the same guy.

"Deku." I spat out.


End file.
